Camp ROCK
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Miyu Kouzuki is just your average girl. Kanata Saionji is your bad pop star. Camp Rock is the coolest camp ever. Life was great. But life at Camp Rock would be even better! KxM DISCONTINUED
1. Who Will I Be?

yeah! i'm back with a whole new story! I love Camp Rock and I heard that there will be a second one next summer so i cant wait. But, yeah, i think that Camp Rock fits Daa! Daa! Daa! so well, i just had to write this. i'll update more on friday, hopefully.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! or Camp Rock (just this fanfic)

* * *

Camp ROCK

Chapter One: Who Will I Be

It was a quite morning for the Kouzuki household. "Miyu! Get up! Last day of school!" Miki Kouzuki yelled. Miyu rolled in bed and pushed play on her CD player. The music began to play. It was her song. She had written it.

_Woah_

_Yea, yea, yea, yea_

Miyu pulled the covers off of her head. She looked at her ceiling. It was purple along with the rest of her room. But purple wasn't the only color the purple was splashed with reds and oranges along with pinks and greens. She climbed out of her bed and walked over to the window. She looked outside. It was a fabulous June morning. The sun was up and shinning, a perfect way to end school.

_How to choose_

_Who to be_

_Well lets see_

_There's so many choices now_

_Play guitar_

_Be a movie star_

_In my head of voices_

She walked over to her make-up table. She sat down in her chair and brushed her long blonde hair. She fiddled with different ways on how to style her hair. First, she pulled her up into a side ponytail, but that wasn't the look she wanted. Next, she pulled her hair into long, high pigtails, but that wasn't the look either. She shook her head to let her hair back down and pulled it back into a ponytail, but that wasn't the look either. She final decided on just leaving it down.

_Why not_

_Try everything_

_Why stop_

_Reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

_Cause it's my life_

_And now's the time_

She got up and went over to her dark purple closet door. She opened it up and tried on an outfit. It was a dress-style something similar to the 80s with a dark purple belt on her stomach. On the white fabric were millions of purple and green squares. But Miyu decided that she did not like this outfit for her final day of school. Her next outfit was a bright red baby doll top with a matching red hat and she wore a pair of jeans. She decided not to wear that one. The red was just too bright. She decided with a periwinkle baby doll top, a dark pair of jeans, and a necklace that had a matching periwinkle flower as its charm.

_Who will I be_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be_

_Yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to be_

_If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be_

_Yea yea_

She walked over to her bed and jumped onto it. She pulled out a yellow little book that had a purple gel pen hooked to it. "Miyu's Songs" was written in purple marker on the cover. She looked at them and smiled. She put the book back under her pillow and climbed back off her bed. She walked over to her keyboard and played with her song (even though the keyboard was off). She mouthed the words to her own song into the microphone set up next to her keyboard. She walked over to her make-up desk again and posed in front of the mirror with a pair of pinkish purple sunglasses. She pulled them off and underneath them was another pair of sunglasses. This pair was narrow and white. She pulled that pair off and underneath those was a pair of sunglasses that were really small and seemed to be for the blind. She shook her head that those. Those defiantly won't do.

_I want to find out who I am inside_

_Who will I be_

_I want to show the way_

_The way that I can show_

_Yea (Who will I be)_

_oh yea, yea_

Miyu picked up her electric guitar and strummed a few chords on it along to her song (the guitar was off). She put the guitar back down. Quickly, she made her bed and took her songbook with her. She picked up her purple backpack off the floor next to her desk. She walked over to her shelf and picked up her purple messager bag. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, before she opened her door and left her room. She shut it behind her.

_Who will I be?_

Down stairs, Miyu's mother, Miki Kouzuki, had made her breakfast. It was a cheese omelets and ham. Miyu was sitting at her table eating breakfast and she was watching TV. A familiar music theme played. "Oh, HotTunes is on. Turn it up please." Miyu asked.

Her mother, who was walking from the kitchen to the table, grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. Her mother walked over to her seat at he table.

A reporter was on the TV screen and next to her was a picture of the famous pop singer, Kanata Saionji. "The pop star idol Kanata Saionji may have gone too far this time when he stormed off the set of the new Connect Three video. Word is that the other members of Connect Three are fed up. This final stunt has caused his label thousands of dollars, but may cause them they rest of their record deal." The reporter continued with her report.

Miki looked at her daughter. "What is wrong with that boy? He's got everything."

"Except a clue." Miyu said as she continued to watch.

"The message is clear. He needs to clean up his act." The reporter said, "And to give him time to do it, the Connect Three summer tour has been canceled." The theme music played again, signaling that it was over.

Miki Kouzuki hit the power button on the remote. She set it down on the table and picked up a piece of paper next to her plate. "Look what I found in the crisper." She said. "A Camp Rock brochure." She opened it up. "Or shall I say another Camp Rock brochure."

Miyu smiled innocently. "Hm. Look at that. Oh, and great cheese omelet by the way. You should defiantly add that onto your catering menu."

Miki stood a sip of her coffee. "So you have no idea how this brochure got into there. Or the one taped to the vacuum cleaner?"

Miyu shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Miki set down her mug. "Sweetie, I know you want to go to this camp and I'm sorry, but we just can't swing it right now. But with Dad expending the store and my catering business just taking off… Oh, honey, I'm sorry."

Miyu looked disappointedly down at her legs. "I know. Um, got to go. Last day of school." She stood up slowly. "Don't want to be late." She said and walked off.

Miki watched her walk off.

The final bell rang at Miyu's school. School was now over for the summer and Miyu was at her locker, cleaning it out. She sadly pulled out a Camp Rock brochure and threw it into the trashcan next to her. She sighed. She pulled out another Camp Rock brochure and tossed that one into the trashcan as well. Other students and teachers walked around her.

A girl gave up to her from that group of students and teachers. "Hey, Miyu."

"Hey, Rui." Miyu greeted.

"Let me be the first to say Happy Summer, Miyu. Guess who got an A+ in Spanish. Me. Again. So how did it go this morning?"

"It didn't. Camp Rock is no go." Miyu said.

"But you have to go. Camp Rock is like he music camp. Anybody who wants to be somebody music…" Rui noticed Miyu's depressed look. "Oh, which you already know. Sorry."

"Me too." Miyu said. "I was just so excited to have a summer all about music and…"

"I know." Rui said. "So what are you going to do this summer?"

Miyu smiled weakly. "Who knows?"

Miyu took the train home from work. She walked up to her little house and went to her backyard where she saw her father, Yuu Kouzuki, and her mother, Miki Kouzuki, standing by the grill. "So how was work?" Her father asked.

Miyu set her backpack on the patio table. "You know Donny's. We sell Donny burgers with a Donny smile." She placed her messager bag on the table as well. "So what's for dinner?"

"Burgers." Her dad replied.

Miyu made a disgusted face.

"Well, our would famous Kouzuki burgers." Her mom tried to make it sound better. It didn't work.

"Um, I'll pass." Miyu told them.

"Okay, I can't stand it. Tell her." Yuu Kouzuki said.

"Well, Yuu, she just got home." Miki told him.

Miyu turned around. "Tell me what?"

"Okay, honey, drum roll."

"Mom."

"Okay. You're going to Camp Rock!" Miki told her daughter.

"What?" Miyu gasped.

"She said 'You're going to Camp Rock.'" Yuu repeated.

"Well, actually we're going." Miki corrected. "Miki's Catering is going camping. Business is slow in the summer, this is a steady job, and you get to go to camp at a discounted rate!"

Miyu screamed with joy.

"But you have to help out in the kitchen." Miki told her.

"Thank you! Thank you like a million times." Miyu said and hugged her family. Oh, yeah. Life was great. But life at Camp Rock would be even better!


	2. Mystery Guest

Look. Here's the chapter that I promised. Now, I might update later today, but I cant tomorrow (cuz i'm going to pick up my lil sister at camp, and I don't have Camp Rock on DVD yet, I watch it on IO. and i'm going to my cousin's graduation party. so yeah). so keep an eye out for Chapter 3!

* * *

Camp ROCK

Chapter 2: Mystery Guest

Camp Rock was a camp settled in the wood around of a little town known by the name Heiomachi. Now Camp Rock looked like any ordinary camp from the outside. But inside, it had an outside stage and other special things, but like any other summer camp, it had things like: a lake with canoes, cabins, a dinning hall, and other buildings for other activities.

Teenagers of all ages stood inside the camp. They all stood with their own friends but together, they made one large crowd. They all charted with their friends with their luggage around each one. As they were talking, some teens showed off their music and dancing skills.

Miki's Catering truck pulled into the camp. Miyu looked at the camp through the window of the passenger window. She smiled excitedly as she saw the camp. "We're here!"

"Are you excited?" Miki asked her daughter with a smile.

"A little." She lied. "Okay, a lot! More like major! Thank you, Mom. I'm going to have so much fun!" Miyu eyed the limo as it pulled into the camp and parked right across from them. "Whoa." She whispered as she watched the driver get out of the car and open the back door of the black limo. A girl gracefully came out of the car. She was wearing the cutest (and probably most expensive) outfit Miyu had ever seen. She had long, wavy pink hair and a smile that said "Money." "Whoa." Miyu repeated.

Later, Miki had gotten the cabin keys from the head director and the two of them opened the door to the cabin. "Okay, let's get settled in." Miki told her as they walked into the cabin and placed their bags down on the bed. The cabin was pretty big for having only three people stay in it and it was nice. It still had that woodsy feel to it, but it screamed modern and cleanliness.

Miyu choose the bed next to the window and door. She dropped her bags, which included her purple backpack, on the bed. "Settled."

"That's right." A man said as he came into their cabin. He had bluish black hair that fell right over his ears, dark brown eyes, and a handsome look about him. He walked over to Miki Kouzuki. He held out a hand to her and they shook hands. "Michael Watanabe. Camp director/ founding lead vocal singer and guitarist of Shiroi Ryu. You must be Miki Kouzuki our knew cook." He smiled at her.

"That's me." Miki said, flattered from the smile from the handsome young man. "And this is my daughter," Miki turned to see the door close, "ugh, who is already gone."

"That's fine. She probably just wanted to get out there and get to it." He explained. "When music calls, you got to answer."

"I can't wait for you it meet her. She has got a great voice." Miki looked down at the floor. "Look at me. I'm already bragging." She said in embarrassment.

"It's all right to brag if she's as good as you say she is." Michael Watanabe told her.

Out around the campsite, other campers practiced their music. One kid was jazzing on a sax and another was strumming on an acoustic guitar. One guy was using his drumsticks to drum on anything that he could find: luggage, trees, metal trashcans, anything! Miyu, who was wearing a simple red baby doll top and dark jeans, wandered through the crowd and up to the stage in the front of the crowd. She faced her back toward the stage and looked at the crowd and the camp. She walked backwards to get a better view of the camp, only to bump into someone. She turned around quickly only to see that same pink haired girl from before. "Sorry. I-I didn't see you."

"Obviously." The girl said and walked away.

Miyu sighed.

"That's Christine Hanakomachi: the diva of Camp Rock." A girl, who sat on the stage, explained. The girl had fashionable clothes, but they didn't look over expensive. She had curly brown hair and a laptop was on the stage next to her. Miyu and the girl looked over at Christine as she talked with her two friends.

"Is she really good?" Miyu asked.

"She's good at trying to hard to be good. Understandable, because her mother's the French singer, Bridgette, so she thinks that she is better than all us 'normal' people." The girl explained, using the French pronunciation of Bridget.

"The _Bridgette_?" Miyu asked.

The girl nodded.

"She'd got like a trillion Grammies." Miyu explained.

"A trillion and one, I think." The girl joked. She held out her hand to Miyu and they shook heads. "Hi, I'm Katsumi Takahashi: camper today, top selling music producer tomorrow. Check me out." Katsumi turned to her laptop and typed on it. The typing had an R&B sound coming from it. She closed her laptop and looked at Miyu.

"Cool. I'm Miyu." She said. Katsumi took her laptop off the stage as she saw a woman in her upper twenties come up on the stage. The two girls joined the edge of the crowd.

"Hi, everyone!" The woman said into the wireless microphone in her hand. She had short red hair that stopped at her shoulders and she wore a pair of jeans and a black vest. "I'm Yuki Watanabe, formally know as Yuki."

Miyu whispered into Katsumi's ear, "That's YUKI? The famous singer?"

Katsumi looked back at Miyu, "Yeah, she married the camp director, Michael Watanabe, two years ago."

"Michael Watanabe? The main member of Shiroi Ryu?"

"Yupp."

Yuki continued to speak, "I am the music director here at Camp Rock."

"Hey, Yuki!" The crowd greeted back.

"Here at Camp Rock, we sing!" She sang the word sing. "So let's here that again."

Everyone sang in different levels (soprano, alto, tenor, and bass), "Hi, Yuki!"

"Sounds good, a little pitchy in some places, but we'll fix that by the Final Jam. Okay, this summer is not just about the Final Jam. We have a lot of work to do. You are gong to get new music skills, you're going to find sound, create your own style, and find out who you want to be as artists. But most of all have fun!" The crowd of teens clapped and cheered around her, "And, drum roll please," the same guy, who was drumming on everything and anything, came up to the edge of the stage and drummed on the stage, "for the first time in Camp Rock history we are going to be joined at camp by a very special celebrity instructor. My nephew…"

* * *

**Shiroir Ryu-** White Dragon

* * *

okay, here's what i added, deleted, or replaced in Camp ROCK.

added scene #1: the camp is in Heiomachi. Now, in the movie, the camp is in America, but because this is Daa! Daa! Daa! it takes place right outside of Heiomachi!

replaced scene #1: The name of Michael Watanabe's band: Shiroi Ryu. In the movie, the camp director's band name is White Crows, but I like White Dragons better.

addd scene #2: the fact that the head directo and music director are married. In the movie, it is a man and woman but they dont say is they're married or not.

added scene #3: Miyu and Katsumi talking during Yuki's speech.

added characters (not from Daa! Daa! Daa!)

Michael Watanabe:

Age: 29

Satus: Head Director of Camp Rock and former member of Shiroi Ryu

Yuki Watanabe:

Age: 28

Satus: Music Director, former pop singer know by the name YUKI, and wife of Michael Watanabe

Kastumi Takahashi

Age: 16

Satus: Camper

Future Wishes: to be a top selling music productor

Michael and Yuki's Nephew

Age:??

Satus: insuctor and ??


	3. This Is Me

YAY! i updated again! there might be another update later tonigt to make up for me not updating tomorrow, but the this chapter was for not updating yesterday. okay enjoy!!

* * *

Camp ROCK

Chapter 3: This Is Me

Inside a limo, Kanata Saionji, sat with a bitter attitude. "I am not going to waste my summer at some camp. I'm Kanata Saionji for crying out loud."

The other member on the Connect Three, Nozumo Hikarigoka, spoke up, "Hey man, you used to love this place. Three years ago we were campers."

"Yeah man," Santa Kurosu, the final member of Connect Three, explained, "this is where Connect Three… connected."

Nozumo smiled a bit. "And you get to see your Uncle Michael and Aunt Yuki."

Kanata scoffed. "Not a selling point."

"Look, man," Nozumo said, his voice getting a bit serious, "you're our the bad boy of the press. Your label has a problem with that. Which means, we have a problem with that."

"Actually," Santa spoke up, not getting what Nozumo was trying to say, "I don't really have a problem with that."

Nozumo gave him a you-are-such-an-idiot look. Santa got the picture and pointed at Kanata. "We have a problem with that."

"This camp thing is supposed to fix it." Nozumo explained as he pointed out the window. Kanata casually looked outside at the camp. Nozumo continued, "It's good PR, so do your time, enjoy the fresh air, get a tan,"

"Oh," Santa interrupted, "and you make me a birdhouse or something?"

Nozumo slapped himself on the forehead. Kanata gave him an odd look. "One word," Kanata said, "payback."

Santa thought for a split second. "That's two words." He said as he held up two fingers.

Nozumo gave him another you-are-such-an-idiot look. Kanata was fed up with his two friends. He opened the door and got out of the car, grabbing his guitar. He slammed the door. Nozumo rolled down the window. "By the way, we told the press that you will be singing a duet with the winner of the Final Jam."

Kanata stuck his head into the window. "What?" But before he could receive an answer, the limo drove away. Kanata turned and looked at the familiar campgrounds. "Looks like I'm back," he mumbled as he tromped over to his uncle's cabin. "Unfortunately," he added.

Once he got to his uncle's cabin, Michael Watanabe opened the door warmly. "Kanata, what's up?" He asked as he let Kanata in.

"Hey, Uncle Michael." He said melancholy and walked inside.

Now by this time, all the other campers were having fun either singing or dancing, playing games, swimming, or many other camp activities, but not Miyu. Miyu was in the kitchen helping her mother prepare dinner for all the other campers. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and on her hands were latex gloves. She grabbed another chuck of raw ground beef and made another patty with her hands.

"I here there's an open mic. tonight." Her mother said as she did the same thing as her daughter.

"Yeah," Miyu replied.

"Are you going to sing?"

"In front of all those people? No way."

"Sweetie," Miki Kouzuki began, "I hear you in your room. You are really good. Mom's honor." She mimicked a Scout's honor pose.

Miyu smiled.

"And if you're nervous," she continued, "so what. Everyone is nervous. That's why I'm making so much food tonight, because when people are nervous, they eat."

"Not me." Miyu declared. "I don't think that I could eat another burger. Ever." She placed her burger patty down and started on another one.

"Okay, why don't you take the trash to the dumpster and set up in the Dinning Hall. I'll finish up here." Miki proclaimed.

Miyu set down her ball of ground beef and took off her gloves. "Okay." She agreed and walked over to the trash bags. She walked out of the kitchen and over to the dumpster, but on her way she passed a cabin. She hear singing from that cabin:

_You think you're hot_

_But sorry,_

_You're not_

_Exactly who do you think you are?_

She walked up the stairs and onto the porch. She walked over to the window and peaked inside.

_Can tell you what you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room_

The singing stopped and a girl's voice said, "Once again from the top, girls."

_You think you're hot_

_But sorry, _

_You're not_

_Exactly who do you think you are?_

Miyu looked at saw, no other than, Christine Hanakomachi and her two friends. They were dancing and singing to a song that they would sing for a competition.

_Can tell you what you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room_

Christine sighed and turned around. Miyu ducked just as she did so. "Work with me here, people." She told her two friends, Nanami and Aya.

"Hello? We're trying, but you…" Nanami started, but Christine interrupted,

"If we're going to win, you guys _have_ to listen to me." She turned back around. "Let's go again."

Miyu listened to their singing as she knelt by the door.

_You think you're hot_

_But sorry,_

_You're not_

_Exactly who do you think you are?_

Miyu slowly walked away from the door.

_Can tell you what you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room_

Miyu brought the trash to the dumpster and threw it away. She then headed to the Dinning Hall to set up.

She placed a tablecloth on each of the many small picnic-like tables. She then placed metal napkin holders and silver wear on them. Then she placed up to four yellow cups on the tables. Now, she was working on placing yellow plates with bowls on the tables. She carried the last two plates and bowls over to the last table that was next to the black grand piano and the stage. She looked at the piano and around the room. No one was there. She quietly walked over to the piano. She sat at the bench.

Meanwhile, Kanata Saionji was not having the time of his life either. He walked around a large bush. He had his cell phone up to his ear. "Come one, guys. I learned my lesson. I showered in cold water. I looked at a tree. It's been three hours, I need hair product."

The Connect Three's limo was already heading back home on the highway. Santa chuckled at Kanata's comment. "I guess it's time to embrace the 'natural' look." Nozumo told him.

"Uh, have fun!" Santa told him; then Nozumo flipped his cell phone down to end the conversation.

"Guys." Kanata said, but they had already hung up on him. He sighed. He rounded a corner only to see a bunch of fan girls.

"There he is!" One girl said as she pointed at him.

He sighed again and started running as the pack of screaming fan girls chased him. He rounded the corner of a building and ran into the pack of bushes, tripping as he ran. He decided to stay there and hoped that the girls didn't notice him. They didn't and just kept running by. He sighed a sigh of relief.

He heard a piano from the building behind him. He wondered just who would be in there at this time of day. Then her heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It was just as good as his mother's.

_Do you know what's it like_

_To feel so in the dark?_

Lo and behold, it was Miyu, even though Kanata had no idea who it was.

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shinning star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe myself _

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly how I'm suposed to be, no_

_Gonna let light shine on me_

_Now I found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Miyu smiled. She liked the sound of that song. She stood up and walked out of the building using the back door.

Kanata looked around to see if there were anymore fan girls. No one was there. He slipped out of the bushes and into the door right next to him. "Hello?" He called. "Hello?" He called again a little softer. He walked over to the piano. "Who's in here?" He asked. He touched a note and it played the note that it was supposed to.

* * *

okay time for the added, deleted, and replaced scenes!

added scene #1: Where Kanata says "Looks like I'm back… Unforturnately.". The movie didn't have that, but i like it so i added it.

added scene #2: "It was just as good as his mother's." Kanata's mother is dead in this fanfic too. In the movie, it's unknown if Shane Gary's mother is alive or not.


End file.
